SeaNanners Gaming Channel
Adam Montoya (born June 12, 1984) known as Seananners or simply Nanners, is a gameplay commentator on Youtube. In the past, he mainly commentated over Call of Duty and played on Xbox 360, but he has recently made "the full switch" to PC Gaming and has done a large assortment of smaller first person shooters, as well as Minecraft Let's Plays and assorted other games with his fellow YouTubers. Job SeaNanners previouly worked for Machinima Respawn in Los Angeles with fellow Youtubers such as Hutch, Mr. Sark, OpTic J, Chilled Chaos, and Fwiz. Seananners has been focusing on his personal channel. He had many shows on Machinima Respawn, such as "Hello everyone my name is Seananners" , "The Joy of Gaming" and other shows such as "Respawn Inbox" and vlogs on Respawn with fellow directors Mr. Sark and Hutch. Soon after Hutch left his job at Machinima, for his own personal reasons, SeaNanners did the same, with Mr. Sark trailing along after a few months. Name "SeaNanners" was originally his xbox live gamertag. When he first created his account, he tried to use Nanners, because one of his friends used to call bananas for nanners. However, Nanners was already taken, and he was given the suggestion of SeaNanners. He chose that, and has been using it ever since. After a year or so on Youtube, SeaNanners stated in a video that the owner of the Nanners gamertag offered to change their gamertag to something else so that he could take it, but he kindly declined. Daily life SeaNanners' daily work-life includes playing various games, and editing/uploading captured footage to Youtube. Besides this, he lives a healthy life of exercise (in comparison to the average gamer), having notable skill and keen interest in skateboarding and other sports. He also enjoys wine. In the video "Adam the Craftsman" by Youtuber DanielCiurlizza, SeaNanners is shown to be a very talented artist, a hobby he occasionally pursues. Never Trust Nanners Never Trust Nanners (NTN or #NTN) is a saying developed by Seananners' gaming partners which references his gameplay in the Gmod minigame Trouble in Terrorist Town. The game involves a group of unknown players ("Traitors") attempting to kill all those not within that group (the "Innocent") while the Innocent attempt to discover and eliminate all the Traitors. As Seananners is often selected as a Traitor and is quite proficient at convincing the Innocent of his trustworthiness (before killing them), Seananners' friends have become quite skeptical of his innocence. Seananners, as a Traitor (or aiding one) often ad-libs elaborate stories to attract innocent players, before killing them all. These stories are also told in many of his other videos, such as his Hidden series, and usually precede his killing of another character. Fellow Youtuber EatMyDiction once remarked that "If he was a serial killer on Dexter, he would be known as the Storyteller Killer." Protips Seananners has given many Protips during his Machinima Career, varying widely in topic. Information (e.g. Twitter, Facebook..) Twitter - http://twitter.com/seananners Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/pages/SeaNanners/179982818706306 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:American YouTubers